The Scarlet Letters
by Sakura Blossom3
Summary: Answer to Tantz Challenge! Harry is recieving curses by mail from Voldie, and when Snape is sent to capture him by Voldie, he can't seem to do it. Angst!Harry, Harry/Original Character


Hi! Response to Tantz' challenge! I haven't responded to a challenge in a while, so fun fun! *grin*  
  
Now class, what do I own?  
  
Readers: A very slow computer and near-sighted eyes.  
  
Good. What do I not own?  
  
Readers: Harry Potter or anything related to it.  
  
Goooooooooooooooooood! Cookies for everyone!  
Chapter 1  
  
Harry Potter glared at the tall pile of blood-red letters sitting on his (or rather, his cousin's) desk. His sleeve was ripped and a small circle of blood was staining it from the deep gash underneath it. The letters were only piled innocently, but they gave off this feeling of intense evil.  
  
The room around Harry also radiated this feeling. Well, perhaps watered down quite a bit. The room was small, very small, and cluttered with nearly everything you could think of. Broken video games, empty candy boxes, crumpled up 'F' graded papers, etc. There was also a large trunk, fastened by a heavy lock, at the foot of Harry's nearly bare bed. This is what Harry was sitting on.  
  
Harry just sat there, glaring, for a while, and then heard a loud clanking noise. He looked up and groaned when he saw a pure black owl with a blood- red beak tapping roughly at his window, carrying yet another unwelcome scarlet letter. "Two in the same day? Come on, that is just TOO much!" he muttered too himself, reluctantly getting up and opening the window.  
  
The owl soared in, dropped the letter on top of the others, and violently snipped a tiny bit of Harry's ear off before soaring back out and into the darkness. Harry swore and slammed the window shut. "Stupid bird.he certainly does a good job at finding the meanest ones." he muttered and walked over to the pile. He noted nervously that this letter was thicker than the others.  
  
He picked it up and opened it with trembling fingers. He'd received exactly twenty-three of these letters so far. He'd counted. With each letter he'd gotten weaker and weaker. I bet you're wondering why? Wait and see.  
  
He pulled the pale red parchment out and began reading, dreading what it would say.  
Potter,  
  
I see you haven't taken my little warnings seriously. Surely you don't WANT me to harm you're sweetheart? I have been watching, you fool. I told you to stop conversing with the others. You didn't listen. Poo. Well, listen now. You have one week. Either I send a minion for YOU, or, if you don't heed my warning, I'll send one for the mudblood. You're choice.  
  
Lord Voldemort  
Harry shuddered and dropped the letter. He then reached into the still bulging package, dreading whatever curse had been packed into it. His hand touched something frigid, and suddenly he was on the ground, feeling his back and arms being bent to the point where there was no choice but to snap, which they did. He screamed in agony as incredible pain surged through every inch of his body, and then he couldn't hear his own scream anymore as everything went black, peaceful, silent black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Severus Snape stood before Voldemort, his white mask shielding his pale, twitching face from being seen by his master. Which was good, as Voldemort was in a particularly nasty mood, meaning extreme pain for anyone who slightly displeased him. What had made Voldie so irritable he did not know, but he was sure he would soon find out.  
  
"My lord, how may I be of help to you?" he asked, kneeling down before him. Voldemort looked at him coldly. "You are to travel to the home of Harry Potter and bring him here." he ordered, grabbing Snape and pulling him up. "No time to kneel on the floor you idiot, go NOW."  
  
Snape stumbled back, bowed, and hurried away, wondering what this was about but knowing that he should not delay. As he swiftly traveled to the fireplace to floo, he wondered how he could get out of this one. He couldn't ACTUALLY give Harry to his lord, he'd hurt the boy. And he wasn't evil anymore. He pulled out a handful of green powder and threw it into the fire. "THE HOME OF HARRY POTTER" he shouted, stepping into it. He landed in front of Harry Potter's still body.  
Hey guys, I know it's super short, but please review! I had to make sure you would like it before I wrote too long a chapter! I love reviews, review me, you get a cookie and another chapter! 


End file.
